The Perfect Nightmare
by brittanyjocelyn
Summary: After their mother died, can two pureblood twins handle their father's rejection, a new country and school, and boys all at the same time? I guess we'll find out. RemusxOC SeverusxOC
1. Chapter 1

I jumped as I heard a crack ring out through the room.

"Misses Caydee and Caylee, your father wishes yous to be downstairs, if yous please," our house elf, Treatie told us, and disappeared with another crack. I looked at my twin and sighed. We knew this hand been coming for some time now.

"Lets go, before they send Treatie back up here," Caylee said, quietly. I nodded, they probably would. We started to walk downstairs, quietly. I looked at my twin as we walked along, and sighed. I held my hand out for her to take, and she took it. I squeezed it, trying to help her. She had been so much quieter since our mother died.

"It's gonna be okay, Caylee. Whatever happens, it'll be okay," I told her, and gave her a small smile, and to my surprise she returned it.

"I suppose," she whispered as we walked down the stairs, and into the living room where our father was waiting for us.

"I have talked to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and Hogwarts would be happy to have you attend classes there for the rest of your schooling," he said. He'd been looking for a way to get rid of us since she died. We look too much like her. We have the same facial features as our mother, the same nose that looked like a muggle ski jump at the end, our high cheekbones, and our smiles. But the worst is our eyes, they're almost exactly the same shade of light coffee brown that our mother's were. But ours have dark brown flecks in them, from our father. I jumped, shaken out of my thoughts when Caylee started yelling.

"Why? WHY do we have to leave? Because you can't handle looking at us? So you're sending us to ENGLAND? Bullshit. Fucking BULLSHIT," she yelled, letting go of my hand and storming back upstairs. I bit my lip as my dad just took it, silently. He looked at me, and I just shook my head, and ran after Caylee. This was a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I'm completely stupid or something but I keep forgetting to put up disclaimers. D; I DO NOTTTTT OWN HARRY POTTER. JK Rowling does. I wish I owned Draco Malfoy though...ENJOY!

* * *

Caylee and I sat quietly in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I didn't want to be in England. I wanted to be in America, where my friends were. I had a feeling that father was never going to be forgiven for this. My feelings were confirmed when father stood on the platform, waving to us like he actually cared and Caylee flipped him off. I just bit my lip and looked away. I groaned as the train lurched forward, taking off towards our new school. I fell over in the seat, face down and sighed. I wasn't going to bother moving, except for the moving I did when I laid completely on the seat.

"Can we sit here?" I heard someone ask, as the compartment door opened. I looked up to see four boys standing there. One had short messy black hair, the other had longer black hair, another one had sandy blonde hair (he was pretty cute), and the last one was standing behind the sandy haired boy looking scared.

"Sure," Caylee said, quietly. I groaned.

"I have to move don't I?" I said, as I sat up and brushed my hair back out of my face. I watched the boys sit down, the cute one and the one with the long hair sat next to me, and the other two sat next to Caylee. It was silent for a little while, but that didn't last.

"Are you two twins?" the scared looking boy said. I nodded.

"Yepp. Identical twins. I'm Caydee Hollows and this is Caylee Hollows," I said, gesturing to myself and my sister. The messy haired kid spoke up now.

"I am James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," the boy named James introduced him and his friends. I nodded. "Are you guys from America?" James asked. This time Caylee nodded.

"Yeah…" she said, almost in a whisper. I frowned and stared at her, trying to figure out if she would be okay.

"Why are you going to Hogwarts then?" Sirius asked, curiously. That one was a little bit of a mistake…Caylee glared at him.

"Our father doesn't fucking want us anymore," she spat at him, and got up and left. I grimaced.

"Our mother died, and apparently we look too much like her, so he sent us here. She's still really touch about it, sorry," I said. I stood up, prepared to go look for her. "I better go find her," I told them, giving them an apologetic look before running out the compartment door after her.

I looked in a lot of compartments, before finding her in one, talking with a boy with long blonde hair. He was sitting next to a boy with greasy black hair. I recognized the blonde and smiled. "Hello Lucius," I said, walking into the compartment. We knew him, because his family was friends with my family. "Ahhh Caydee, there you are. I was wondering where you were. I found your sister here and we started talking. How are you?" he asked as I sat down next to my sister.

"I'm doing okay I guess…As okay as I'm going to get considering the situation," I told him with a sigh. He just smiled at me.

"Your sister said the same thing," he told me, and I looked over to Caylee to see her staring intently at the boy with the black hair. I just smiled and looked back to Lucius.

"And who would your friend be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy shifted his almost black eyes from Caylee to me, and frowned.

"Severus Snape," he said, then went back to looking at Caylee. I just smirked. I leaned over to Caylee.

"Hello Severus Snape," I said, with a smirk fixated on my face.

"Hello," he said, sounding annoyed that I was interrupting him from gazing at my twin. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Lucius. "So…how much longer until our lives are completely ruined?" I asked him, sarcastically.

Lucius shook his head. "You really should have a better attitude about this. Your father must be disappointed," he said with a sigh.

"We don't give a shit about what our father," she spat the word father venomously, "thinks about our attitudes about this. HE was the one that couldn't stand the sight of us, so HE will be the one that must get over it," she snarled. Lucius just raised his eyebrows at her, so high that they almost disappeared in his hair. He looked at me and I just shook my head, silently begging him to just let it go.

"Oh, look. We're almost there," Lucius said, off-handedly like he really didn't care. Sure enough when I looked out the window, I saw the huge castle. I groaned, this was going to really suck.

* * *

AN: review please [:


End file.
